U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,471 to Lowell et al. discloses a method of preparing an oxidation resistant article. A Si+SiC coating is produced on graphite by slurry coating or dipping. The coating is then fast-fired at 1415.degree. C. to 1500.degree. C.